


all i want to do is worry about everyone but me

by Princex_N



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Conversations, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princex_N/pseuds/Princex_N
Summary: "I'd kill for that. I still would. I'd kick you out of this moving car right now if it meant I could go to college."Bea doesn't know how she'd wanted Mae to respond, she doesn't know how she'd expected Mae to respond, but it wasn't for Mae to shift mulishly in her seat and say, "Maybe you should."Or, the conversation in Bea's truck, and how I initially thought it was going to go.





	all i want to do is worry about everyone but me

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't finished this game....

Alright, so Bea is a  _little_ bitter about the whole college thing. Just a little bit. 

Mostly, she keeps it to herself, because she's allowed to feel whatever she wants to as long as she doesn't let those feelings affect anyone else. 

And alright, so, maybe she  _sort_ of lets some of those feelings out onto Mae. Mae's completely wasted and Bea is a little tipsy herself, and Mae can't even be bothered to remember the fact that Bea's mother is fucking  _dead_ , and it all just sort of starts slipping out before she can get herself out of control. 

But Bea's just, pissed. She's over it, and she's over pretending like she's fine with how everything has been playing out as of late. 

"What  _happened_ to you?" she spits, "You used to be smart! You used to be cool! You used to be worth talking to!" 

And this distracted and unfocused Mae  _isn't_. She's not the same, and she's not the same in a  _bad way_. Bea has been stuck here, along with everyone else, and they've all changed too, but they  _grew the fuck up_ , like they were supposed to. But Mae just shows up back here, acting like everything should be the same, acting like she just got bored and gave up, and that's not something that Bea gets to do. 

"Why did you even come back?" Bea demands, because that's the real question, isn't it? How could Mae look at her incredible opportunity to go to college and  _make something_ of herself, and just decide that what? She doesn't want it?

"Oh, did college not  _work out_ for you?" Bea continues, a thick fake-pitying tone to her voice. "Was it  _inconvenient_? Were you not in the  _mood_?" 

Mae doesn't even have the decency to respond, which only pisses Bea off more. And she should just stop, quit talking, she knows, but if Mae gets to fuck around with bad decisions and being recklessly impulsive, then so does Bea. 

"I'd  _kill_ for that. I still would. I'd kick you out of this moving car right now if it meant I could go to college." 

Bea doesn't know how she'd wanted Mae to respond, she doesn't know how she'd expected Mae to respond, but it wasn't for Mae to shift mulishly in her seat and say, "Maybe you should." 

"Excuse me?" 

"I  _said_ , 'Maybe you should'," Mae repeats louder. "It'd be better for everyone. I only came home because I fucked it up, but if you do it, then I don't have to and no one can be mad at me for it." 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bea asks. They're in front of Mae's house and Bea shouldn't be opening this particular can of worms. She should just tell Mae to get out and go to bed, but it's too late for that now. 

"I came  _home_ because I tried to  _kill_ myself," Mae practically shouts, her voice reverberating around the cabin of the truck. "Because I was too fucking stupid to keep up with anything, and  _then_ I was too stupid to even kill myself right! And then I came home, but that was stupid  _too_ because nothing is the same and everyone hates me for coming back, because I  _should_ have been better and I could have done more, but I can't. I couldn't. I should have just tried to kill myself the right way, and that would have been better because then everyone would have just forgotten about me and that would have been  _fine."_

And then Mae bursts into huge messy tears, and Bea is left stunned speechless, her hands limp on the steering wheel. 

"What?" she whispers breathlessly, because not once had the possibility of Mae committing suicide even crossed her mind. Girls like Mae don't try to kill themselves. 

Or, apparently, they do. 

Mae doesn't answer, she's way too far gone now, doubled over with her face buried in her hands as she heaves out loud and nasty sounding sobs. 

Numbly, Bea gets out of the car and goes around to coax Mae onto her back, and then she hauls the still messy-crying twenty-year-old up two flights of stairs and into bed, and then she hesitates. 

You're not supposed to leave suicidal people alone, right? Mae's parents hadn't seemed particularly concerned about her. Fuck, do they even know? Did Mae even mention it? Knowing her, probably not. Should Bea tell them? 

It's late and her dad is expecting her home, and Mae is probably not in any shape to be a danger to herself, not tonight, so it should be fine? 

"Fuck," Bea mutters. "Goodnight Mayday."

She's got a lot to think about. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this saved in my drafts folder for months, but I'm dropping out of college after this semester so it seemed fitting to finally post it.


End file.
